Lady of Snowflakes
by Kitten Kisses
Summary: FE7. The newly married Pent and Louise go to their first winter festival together. Pent, Louise. Giftfic.


**Lady of Snowflakes****  
By: Manna

* * *

  
**

…_**xOx…**_

**The Microfic/Drabble Meme!****  
Christmas Edition!  
Requested By: **_**AnthraxPretzels (LiveJournal)**_  
Prompt: A first winter-festival of some sort as a couple.  
Spice: Juniper Berry  
Pairing/Characters: Pent, Louise  
Fandom: _Fire Emblem 7: Rekka no Ken

* * *

  
_

…_**xOx…**_

He was so handsome and elegant. She could hardly believe that she—the oddball in high society—was holding onto his arm.

Special wasn't good enough of a word to describe how she felt with him by her side, and she hoped that that feeling would never go away.

Their wedding bands glittered in the winter sunlight, and she laughed.

"What do you find so amusing, Louise?" he asked, stopping to smile down at her. He touched the side of her face gently, and her already-rosy cheeks blossomed into a darker color. "If you tell me, maybe I will have yet another thing to be happy about this afternoon."

"Oh, my Lord Pent," she sighed, leaning her head against his shoulder and holding their left arms out so that he could see the golden bands catch the rays of the sun. "I'm only thinking of us."

"Us?" He pulled her closer and tucked her cloak tighter around her. "That sounds like a fine thing for you to think about." Their boots dragged through the snow on the ground as they left the bustling Etrurian winter festival behind. "I'm glad that you don't mind being saddled with a boring old oaf like me." He laughed quietly, his eyes nearly dancing.

"If you'll forgive me for saying so, my lord, you are far more fascinating than most people I know. And," she said, lowering her eyes to the ground, "better company, too."

"You exaggerate."

"Oh, I most certainly do not!" she protested quietly, remembering to keep her voice at a pleasant level, though she could not help but smile at him. "The only thing that even made that festival bearable was you, my lord."

"I knew there was a reason I loved you," he murmured, tilting his head so that the tip of his nose brushed against her bangs and then her forehead.

She giggled slightly. "Those stiffs don't know how to have _real_ fun," she said.

"Real fun? Studying and learning new magic?"

She snorted, a very unladylike action, but he didn't seem to notice or care. She bit a grin back and tried to look serious. "Now, now, that's not any fun, either! No, I mean good, healthy, old-fashioned fun."

"Oh?" The festival was far behind them, now, and the air around them was silent, heavy with the falling snow, but strangely beautiful, in a way. It almost looked like they were in the middle of nowhere. One would never know that the biggest—and only—festival of the season was taking place a mere fifteen-minute walk from where they both stood.

She nodded, and fluttered her eyelashes slightly as a few small snowflakes got caught in them.

"Why don't you show me how to have…good, old-fashioned fun. I don't believe I've ever had that, before."

"Of course, my lord," she said innocently, a sweet smile crossing her lips as she untangled her arm and hand from his and crouched down to scoop up some of the snow from the ground. "First," she instructed, packing it tightly into a roundish ball, "you have to do this. And then…" She let it fly at his face and managed to keep her expression neutral as it smacked him right in the nose. "You do that. You see? Good, old-fashioned fun."

He blinked, and then smiled peaceably. "Good old-fashioned fun, hmm?" he said slyly, and she couldn't contain her laughter any longer. The sound of her joyous peals brought warmth to his soul, and he found another ball of snow headed for his head, and then another, and another.

He had to defend. The snow was falling heavier now, and her blonde hair was a mess of white flakes. She looked so lovely, he thought, that it wouldn't be right to spoil everything by throwing a ball of frozen snow at her head.

Just then, a particularly heavy snowball blasted him in the back of his own head, and he smirked slightly.

Perhaps it wasn't right, but…he was going to do it anyway. And, bending down, he started to pack a handful of snow together.

* * *

…_**xOx…**_

**Author Notes:**

I'm actually rather pleased with how this turned out. Pent and Louise were even more fun to write than I originally thought they would be. They're romantic in a proper sort of way, and it was fun to write. And you know Louise…she's something else, isn't she? Of course! So I tried to incorporate that into this 'fic. Thank you for reading! Feedback is very much appreciated.


End file.
